Winx club:Secrets from the past
by Magnolia Mae
Summary: The Winx girls have a new enemie.Girls will face this new witch group,spend time with their boyfriends and share secrets in their new adventure.
1. Chapter 1 Persuasion

Chapter one:Persuasion

It was a beutiful day;the sun shined on a clear blue sky,birds sang and a gentle wind blew. It was one day before the final schoolweek in this semester and after its over the spring vacation will finally begin. The weather was already calling the students of Alfea to spend their time outside but they still have to wait another week.

Alfea is a school for fairies and this magical instituition is the starting location of our story. There you will also find our six heroines - the Winx. Six extraordinary girls who have saved the whole magical dimension more than once and who posses very strong powers. Thanks to those powers and their team work they have overcomed many troubles. But nomatter what they have done before,they are still students,and instead of hanging out they still have to sit in the classroom for one more week

- and face the final exams.

_"Oh come on, You would think that after we saved Magix from the Trix- againg - they would atleast give us a permission to skip the exams,but obiously its impossible to get rid of them even if you`re one of the reasons why this school still exists."_Stella mounded to the girls. First test will be held tomorrow and the girls have been studying the whole weekend in their room.

_"Stella! Is it not that bad. Would it really be the end of the world to actually take a book and - for once - actually prepare for the tests?"_Musa asked,still focused on the book she was reading.

_"Its easy for you to say!You always get good grades." _Stella answerd.

_"Thats becose she studies. If you would put some effort the you could get good grades as well" _Said Tecna who just happens to be one of the two who hasnt said a world during the weekend. She and Flora had been reading every minute they had a chance to.

_"Says the another girl with perfect numbers.I`m just not as smart as you. It`s not my fault!And besides,for me its more important to find a perfect dress to the dance.I cant wait.I have to look perfect when Brandon and the other specialist come..Oh hi Bloom!Would you please help me to find a perfect dress to friday`s dance?"_Stella asked from Bloom who just entered the room.

_"I don`t think its a very good idea to go shopping. I mean,first test is tomorrow and I still have so much reading left ,but on the other hand..Sky is coming too,and I have nothing to wear so..I guess I could consider..." _Bloom answered and sat down.

_"Girls,what do you think about a little shopping trip to Magix?And after that we could get something to eat.I mean,you do need the energy as well and a small break would propably be good for you. And all the hard work will be wasted if you will faint or fall asleep in the middle of the exam,,,"_Stella tried to convince them._"Please!!!"_

_"I guess we could go,but only for a few hours.A break would be nice.."_ Bloom said slowly._"So what do you think?" _she asked for the rest of the girls.

_"Well,I`ve been reading and practicing my performance for quite long time..I guess we can go on one condition." _Musa said. _"When we will return,you will start studying,"_ She continued,pointing to her words to Stella.

_"Oh thank you,thank you,thank you!!!I promise,Cross my heart!" _Stella screamed happily._I`ll go and invite Layla so she can come with us." _Stella said and ran away from the room.

After Stella left Flora putt the book down and smiled hesitanly.

"_I dont think I`m coming"_ She said quietly. _"But you guys have fun okey."_

_"What?Why not?" _asked Bloom.

_"Its just thet these test are very important to me and I don`t want to fail." _Flora said and opened the book again.

_"Thats not possible. You have been reading for these tests since last week. You are not going to fail." _Bloom said calmingly.

_"Thats right. You are smart and hardworking. You are just being too hard on yourself. You need some need a break more than the others." _said Chatta,Flora`s pixie and flew to Flora`s hand.

_"But I wanna be sure that I`ve done every thing that I can,and I still havent read the two final chapters. What if I won`t understand something and I wont learn them on time!What if the test has a question from them,then I can`t answer,then I`ll fail and..."_Flora spoke fastly while walking around the room.

_"Then I`ll help you." _Tecna promised and wraped her hand around Flora. _"You better sit down..Just breathe and try to cool down.I think you`re panicking.." _Tecna continued.

Flora took a step towards the sofa but then she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2 Unpleasant meeting

**Chapter two:Unpleasant meeting**

_ "Oh no!Flora!!!" _Bloom shouted. She and Tecna carried unconsious Flora to the sofa.

_"I`ll anylyse her body.I think she just fainted but I want to be sure it`s not anything serious."_ Tecna said and opened her computer.

While Tecna worked Stella and Layla had arrived and the others explained everything and soon Tecna was ready and she told the results to the others.

_ " She fainted,propably becose she is under too much stress." _She announced._"She will open her eyes in ten seconds."_

_ "What a relief..." _Layla said and took a deep breath._"Thank goodness its nothing serious."_

And the Flora opened her eyes slowly.

_ "What happened?"_she asked.

_ "You fainted. Its nothing serious but you just have to be more carefull and stop pushing yourself so hard.I`m just so happy to see that youre ok." _Chatta talked fastly without taking a breath and gave Flora a hug._"I was so scared"_

_ "Oh no.I`m so sorry for making you worry becose of me, Don`t worry,Its just a lack of energy." _Flora said and stood up. _"Lets get going." _she continued.

_"Are you sure thats a good idea?I think you should stay here.I could get you some food from the kitchen." _Said Bloom.

_"I agree.I could stay here with Flora and the rest of you can go." _Tecna suggested.

_"I appriciate the offer but thats not necessary." _Flora said._"I assure you,I`m fine. Let`s go!"_

* * *

And so the girls left the school grounds and headed to Magix. Flora and Tecna did not need new dresses,instead they went to the restaurant while the rest of the people went to buy ones. They agreeded to meet later.

_"Are you sure that this is ok with you?Are you sure you don`t need anything??" _Flora asked from Tecna when they had sat down and started eating.

_ "Yeah,It`s ok.I only came here to get some air.I haven`t been outside for two days and I really needed a break."_ Tecna answerd. _"But...Are you sure that YOU are ok?Is there something bothering you?"_she continued.

_"It..Its nothing..."_Flora answerd,but avoided Tecnas eyes.

_"You don`t have to tell me if you don`t feel like it,but it might help."_Tecna said. For a moment it was quiet. Then Flora decided that she needs someone to talk to.

_"I`m just so worried about these test and I wanna do well...I mean,I dont believe that I can become a true fairy if I don`t work as hard as I can.I guess Im just scared. Ever since I was the only one who hadnt earned my charmix I tought that I`ve let you down...I just dont feel I`m good enough to be a fairy.I just dont think I`m worth of being in Winx Club.I wanted to make it up to guys.I just cant help thinking that there is something more I could have done..."_Flora explained with tears in her eyes.

_"Flora..."_Tecna started,but Flora kept talking.

_"Doesnt make any sense does it..?But thats just how I feel."_Flora ended.

_"Flora,,,Why didn`t you tell something sooner?How can we help you if you don`t talk to us."_Tecna started,trying to get Flora to calm down._"We would never kick you out!!!Youre dear friend and amazing fairy who is just being way too hard on herself. And besides,Charmix was ages ago."_

_"I know thats true...But still."_Flora said and wiped her tears away._"Thanks."_

_"For what?" _Tecna asked.

_"For making me feel better."_Flora answerd.

_"Thats what friends are for. You can alway count on me and the other Winx girls."_Tecna said.

For a moment girls ate in silence, when sudenly,they heard a loud noise and something hit the table next to them. Clearly someone was trying to attack. When they looked closer they realized that there was withes from the Cloudtower. Girls transformed and started the battle.

_"So these are the famous Winx girls. What`s the matter?Did you loose your friends?" _Laughed a witch with short black hair,gold earings,and purple dress.

_"Lets see what these little girls are made of,shall we Clarisse?" _Said the other one with long red hair,dressed in a dark green top,black mini-skirt and boots.

_"This is going to be fun,Kae." _Clarisse said._"Dark thunder!" _she shouted.

The girls flew away from the attack just in time.

_"Luxurious Ivy"_Flora shouted and managed too capture Kae but she was strong enough to escape.

_"Not bad,flower fairy. Not bad at all,though you loser are`nt strong enough anyway." _Said Kae,smiling.

_"We are strong enough to beat you" _Tecna said,but then she was hit behind and she fell in to the ground. She was bleeding and her energy was too low to keep up. When Flora tried to help her friend one of the witches tried to hit her. She didnt realize this untill she turned around. Flora closed her eyes ready to feel the attack.


	3. Chapter 3 New enemy

**Chapter three:New enemies**

_"You coward!Attacking from the behind is really prefetic!" _

Flora opened her before the attack was suppose to hit her a young man had saved her.A young, dark gentleman was now standing between Flora and the witches. Her heart started beating faster and though they were in a fight,she felt there was no reason to be afraid._"Helia"_

_ "Are you ok?She didn`t hit you did she?" _Helia asked.

_"No,she didn`t. I`m fine!" _Flora answered and blushed when Helia looked in to her eyes.

The specialist had arrived. Timmy was helping Tecna and the others were fighting.

_"Lets help the others." _Helia and Flora joined the fight, and a moment later,the rest of the girls had arrived aswell.

_"Oh no. What`s going on??" _Bloom shouted.

_"What ever it is it doesn`t look good. Lets transform." _Stella said._"Winx enchantix!"_

_ "Oh,your little friends came to the rescue. Took you girls long enough to get here.I was starting to get bored." _said the third witch. She was wearing a blood red colored tank-top, green shorts and black hair was shoulder lenght,brown and curly.

_"Tell me about it,Bre.I expected a challenge but so far this has been very easy." _Kae-named witch said,when suddenly,the mark in their left arms changed color from black to dark purple. It was a decorative letter S.

_"What do you want from us?" _Layla shouted.

_"Oh you`ll find out soon enough, but as much I would like to keep on fighting,unfortunatly we have to finish this on a better time." _Said Kae.

_"You asked for this." _Said Bloom_."Energy of the dragon!" _Unfortunatly she missed barely.

_"Finishing you is going to be very much easier than I thought."_ Clarissa laughed.

And then the witches disapeared.

* * *

**Later in Alfea**

After the battle against the withes the boys gave girls a lift back to Alfea. When they arrived to the school they saw that Grizelda was waiting for them.

_"Headmistress wants to see you. Follow me." _she said when the girls gathered around her.

The girls followed Grizelda to the headmistresses office, were Farragonda was already waiting them.

_ "Nice to see youre ok, it could have been a whole lot worse." _ said and stood up.

_"Do you know who they are?"_ Bloom asked.

_ "I was just coming to that. You saw they`re marks,am I correct?" _headmistress answerd and walked around the table.

_"Yeah we did. It was that letter S in theyre arms right?" _said Musa.

_"Yes .Please,follow me._" Farragonda answerd and lead them to the hall of magic,in to the heart of the school. There was a hallway full of pictures of the criminals. And soon they stood infront of an old picture of young,propably about 20 year old,witch in a red dress and her black eyes staring like she would stand in front of them.

_ "This is Sorethia. She used to be a student in Cloudtower. She once wanted to rule the Magix. Her idea was to collect energy and use it to make herself unbeatable. She couldn`t do it as fast as she would have wanted and thats why she started to gather withes together. She never underestimated the power of unity. And that is how the Syn Sisters was fonded. And Sorethia was their leader. And now there is a new group and they want to finish the work that Sorethias girls left undone."_ finished the story.

_ "So these witches are steling energy from fairies and use it for..?"_ Flora summed.

_ "To an old spell. It takes energy and transformes it. It gives all the energy to the one who reads the spell and the reader is going to get so much energy and power that she will be invicible ,in other word,immortal." _ Farragonda ended the sentence._"If that happens there is no way to save Magix. Thats why you have to stop this at any cost. Instead of doing tests you are going to start planning different ways to save the situation. Unfortunatly I do have to cancel the spring vacation,but it can`t be helped. This is much more important. And if you need help you can always contact the specialist,but now it`s time for you to get some rest.I`m wishing you the best of luck cose right now,you girls are the only one who can save Magix._


	4. Chapter 4 Picnic and a pendant

**Sorry that it took so long. I´ve quite busy so didn´t have time for uploading my stories. This is quite short,but the next one will be longer. Well...Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Picnic and pendant**

"And I´m counting on you to save the magical dimension..again!No pressure!!" moaned Stella when the girls entered their room.

"I thought that you would be happy. Now you don´t have to do the tests." Tecna said. The girls sat down.

" Well yeah..I . But now I have to save the magical dimension instead! But I guess thats the price of not doing them." Stella said.

"So...about this task..Does anyone have a plan?" Bloom one said anything. They sat in silence and one at the time girls stood up, left the room and went to bed.

* * *

In the next morning, after breakfast the girls left Alfea and went for a visit to the Redfountain. The boys knew they were coming so when girls arrived there the specialists were waiting for them.

"Bloom!" Sky said and to Bloom and gave her a warm hug."It´s so nice to see you!"

"You too Sky." she answered. Everyone were hugging and kissing but Flora noticed only one thing.

"Where´s Helia?" she asked.

"He´s drawing in the lake. Follow that road and you will find him in few minutes."

After Brandon gave her the answer she needed,Flora walked to the direction he had lead her. Soon she saw Helia sitting in he shadow of a tree and he was drawing a beutifull picture of the lake.

"That´s so beutifull. Good work." Flora said. Helia turned his head and said " Flora! Its so nice to see you." He put his book and pen down, stood up and said "And no, its not beutifull. That is the word you can use only when you see someone as beutifull as you.". Then he gave Flora a kiss. Flora´s face was red when they finally stopped and Helia took something from his pocket.

"To the girl who I love the most in this world. I hope you will accept this noble present from your lover." Helia said and gave a Flora a small, red and gold packet. Flora opened it slowly.

" Oh Helia..It´s amazing." Flora said. Inside of the present was an elegant silver necklace with a rose-shaped pendant.

"I made it by myself.I hope you like it.." Helia said and watched to Flora´s eyes. "as much I like you."

"Its..so...absolutely perfect." Flora said shyly. Helia took the necklace and put it on Flora´s neck. For a moment they just sat next to eachothers and held eachothers hands.

* * *

Becose of the warm weather the boys had organized a picnic to all of them and before they had to start planning, they wanted to have a little the boys were preparing the meal the girls talked between eachoters.

"What´s that?" Bloom asked from Flora, when she had noticed the necklace. Flora blushed again. She told the girls how Helia had gave it to her earlier.

"Oh, that´s so sweet." Musa said when Flora had told everything. "It would be so nice if Riven would even once do something that sweet and romantic. You´re so lucky."

"So full of sugar and syrup that it almost makes me feel sick, but it´s kinda cute anyway." said Layla.

"I think it´s wonderfull. It´s no nice to see you guys so in love." Stella said.

"We´re really happy for you." Tecna added.

"Thanks girls." Flora said. The boys yelled that the food is ready and they went to take some.

After the meal they played volleyball,went swimming and all of them enjoed the day very much. For a moment everyone forgot the new enemies,but unfortunatly it didn´t last for long.

* * *

The sky turned to dark red,and seven witches appeared out of nowhere. In the middle of them was black haired witch,with purple-black dress. This was the new leader of the Syn sisters. The girls transformed and soon another fight started.

The enemy was strong,but not unbeatable.

"Enough!" the leader ordered, and the others stopped immidiatly. The gather in the both sides of the young woman.

"I don´t want this to be too easy. Later fairies."'

And then they disapeared and the sky turned back to normal.

"What just happened?Why would they leave in the middle of the fight?It doesn´t make any sense." Bloom wondered. Everything had happened so fast; one minute they were fighting and the next they were gone.

"No idea,,,but what ever the reason is I think its up to no good." Musa said.

"Weird indeed. But I got data from the battle so I can try to find something that would be usefull against them." Timmy raported.

" Good one Timmy. I think you girls should go back to Alfea." Sky said.

"Yeah. I guess thats a good idea. Come on, we´ll give you a ride." said Helia.

The specialist gave girls a lift to their school and the girls headed to their room. Tired and confused they went to bed. Hoping that Timmy´s search will be something usefull against the withes,they fell asleep.


End file.
